


the plans that we've made

by orphan_account



Series: 25 days of christmas [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d25days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to face unafraid the plans that we've made</p>
            </blockquote>





	the plans that we've made

Winter always seemed so placid. There was a certain stillness to the night as they walk along, and Louis tries to count the flakes of snow. “Do you think,” Niall begins, and he takes Louis’ hand with a tenderness that has his heart jumping in his throat, “that it’ll be a white Christmas?”

Louis squints up at the sky.

“It doesn’t look like it’s going to stop any time soon.”

His voice is soft, a certain tone that seemed to be reserved more and more for him as the weeks went on.

“Nah. Do you think the roads’ll be good in the morning?”

Louis nods, even if he isn’t sure. Niall’s excited for the drive to go see his dad, his brother. He can’t take that away from him. They’ll make it work, they always make it work. He knows how badly Niall wants to sit by the fireplace, to be in a house that really feels like home again.

“I hope so. I can’t wait to sit back in front of the fire and drink hot chocolate.”

Louis watches Niall as he speaks, lips curling into a wordless smile as he gets a bit louder. Excitement radiates off of him, from his posture to his tone.

“And we can go down to the meadow, build a snowman. They never last long around the house, though. They always get completely destroyed. But you get to make new ones, so it’s okay.”

Niall slows, and his voice lowers the more he speaks. It’s cold, Louis half wants to keep pulling him along. But he matches his pace, rubbing his glove over his nose. His face is numb, but the rest of him feels warm. He hardly notices it, not when Niall’s talking like this, shining brighter than anything he’d ever seen. That was always the thing about Niall, and Louis was always drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

“The best part is that I get to show it all, Lou. Just you and me. We get to get away from here.”

Niall turns toward him, he can feel his breath against his lips at the sudden proximity. His pulse quickens, fingers curling around his wrists to stop him from drifting too far. He’s close, so close now and Louis closes his eyes.

He jolts awake, breath catching in his throat. It felt too real, and he tries to steady his heart in his chest. Louis stretches out across the cold sheets, his bed feeling uncomfortably large, even if the comfort of a body sleeping beside him had been absent for months now. His lip quivers at the memory, the tightness in his throat unbearable for just a moment. He squeezes his eyes closed again, tight enough that he hopes he can block out the sound of his hammering heart and the painful reminder that he’s alone. Maybe if he falls back asleep, he can pretend that Niall was still beside him. Even if only for a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> also found on tumblr @ http://ohbutnourry.tumblr.com/post/134454829241/the-plans-that-weve-made-nouis-for-the-25-days  
> for the 1d 25 days of christmas prompt challenge  
> prompt: "walking in a winter wonderland"


End file.
